


Roman getting turned on by your new ring gear.

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [105]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horniness, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Roman getting turned on by your new ring gear.

* * *

“Ya like?” you asked, walking past Roman. Only for him to grip your forearm and spin you around towards him.

“Like, damn baby girl, I love it.” Roman answered. Biting his lower lip. Smirking at him, as his eyes trailed down towards your chest, his gaze lingering on your boobs.

“Too bad, it’s just only for one night.” You smirked, as Roman licked his upper lip then his lower lip, placing your hand under his chin, you titled his head, until he was looking at you. Gazing into each other’s eyes, Roman cupped, your cheeks, lowering his head. Just as yours and Roman’s lips were about to touch, an arm yanked you off of Roman.

Sasha rolled her eyes as you and Roman looked at her in shock.

“There you are, come on we have a match, and you can continue your flirting session another time.” Sasha ranted, grabbing your hand and dragging you away….


End file.
